Safety transcript
THE ROOKIE Season 2, Episode 7 "Safety" INT. TIM BRADFORD’S HOUSE, NIGHT – LIVING ROOM BRADFORD is watching a Rams v. Bears football game on TV. SPORTS ANNOUNCER Eric Weddle with a tackle just shy of the first down marker. BRADFORD Thattaboy, Weddle! Thattaboy, baby! Come on! One more! SPORTS ANNOUNCER Rams defense needs a stop here to have any hopes of a win. BRADFORD One more stop, that's all we need. One more stop. A news bulletin interrupts the game. NEWS ANNOUNCER We're coming on air live with a car chase in Los Angeles County. BRADFORD Oh, come on! NEWS ANNOUNCER The driver has been eluding police for the better part of a half-hour. BRADFORD notices the path of the chase on his TV and goes outside, radioing DISPATCH. BRADFORD Dispatch, Officer Tim Bradford. Badge 34831. Log me in for overtime in pursuit of a high-speed suspect. He gets in his SUV and backs out of the driveway just in time to block the path of the fugitive's car. Through the open window, BRADFORD aims his gun at the other car. BRADFORD LAPD! Put your hands outside the window! Now open the door from the outside, and step out of the car! You sidestep over to your left, face down on the ground, arms out to the side. (as the suspect complies, to the pursuing officers) You got him? OFFICER All good. BRADFORD pulls forward into his driveway and goes back into the house, just in time for some on-screen action. SPORTS ANNOUNCER The ball is tipped, intercepted by Weddle - BRADFORD Yes! Run, Weddle! Run! SPORTS ANNOUNCER He's at the 20, the 10 - Touchdown! Eric Weddle! INT. JOHN NOLAN’S HOUSE, MORNING NOLAN is cooking breakfast when RUSSO enters from another room, looking concerned. RUSSO Um, I'm late. NOLAN Roger that. Breakfast is almost ready. RUSSO No, no, no. I'm- I'm late. NOLAN Okay, all right. I'll just get you a a coffee to go. I've got a travel mug right here, and you're- You're late, as in? He gives her a questioning look. RUSSO Yeah. NOLAN (catching on) Oh, boy. RUSSO Or girl. NOLAN How late? RUSSO Three days. NOLAN Okay. That doesn't necessarily mean you're pregnant. RUSSO There are two things in this world that always run on time: Swiss watches and my cycle. NOLAN Right. Okay, um- Wha- Uh- First, we should be absolutely sure. RUSSO Yes, okay. I've got a staff meeting first thing this morning, but I'll pick up a test on the way in, and I'll call you as soon as I know. NOLAN Okay, and- and no matter what happens, we'll make the best of this. RUSSO Okay. They kiss and she goes out the door. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY – BREAK ROOM NOLAN is leaning on the counter, babbling, while CHEN and WEST eat breakfast with their earbuds in. NOLAN I mean, talk about terrible timing. Though Henry was born at a less-than-ideal time, and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Not that I'm saying I hope she's pregnant. I- Not that I'm saying I hope she's not pregnant. What am I saying? Just wish she would call. How hard is it to pee on a stick? CHEN (looking up) Oh, I'm sorry. Are- Are you talking to me? WEST (removing earbuds) What's going on? NOLAN (realizing they haven't heard anything he said) Roll call. CHEN Is everything all right? NOLAN (on his way out the door) Hundred percent. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY – BRIEFING ROOM HARPER sits down next to BRADFORD, who moves over one seat, putting distance between them. BRADFORD Nice of you to finally deign to sit with us. HARPER Eh, the front row's too close to the boss. Lopez still out? BRADFORD Yeah. Taking care of Wesley. She's got him back on his feet. HARPER Good. GREY Okay, listen up. Why is community policing important? Officer Chen? CHEN Uh, because it builds trust between the police and the public, leading to a reduction in crime. GREY Exactly. And today, we're gonna do a little trust-building. Officer Nolan, so, you know Dr. Sawyer at Shaw Memorial? NOLAN Uh, we went to the same college, sir. Before I got my now-ex pregnant with my son and- GREY It was a yes or no question, Nolan. NOLAN Sorry, sir. Yes, I know her. GREY Good. She requested an officer to assist with a seminar. You're going. NOLAN What kind of seminar? GREY Don't know, don't care. Whatever it is, it's open to the public, which means you have a chance to show the community that the LAPD does more than just lock up people. BRADFORD (deadpan) We do? The assembled cops laugh. GREY That's not funny. And you don't want to piss me off, Bradford. Considering what I have lined up for you. BRADFORD What's that? GREY Watts Rams need additional coaches for their fall clinic, and you're gonna need company. Officer West. Your dad is always bragging how you're a high-school football star. Is he lying? WEST No, sir. All-State safety, four years running. I could actually pull up my highlight reel if you want to check it out. It's on my YouTube channel. GREY That won't be necessary. Change into your PTs, head out with Bradford. Harper and Chen, you will serve as liaisons to the Mid-Wilshire Community Council. They're coming in for a sit-down. HARPER What is this? The 1950s? The boys go to football practice while us girls attend a PTA meeting? GREY Fair point. Guess there's really only one way to settle this - Challenge coins. Everyone crowds around a table where BRADFORD and HARPER place their challenge coins. BRADFORD Chief gave me mine personally. HARPER That was nice. Mine was given to me by the governor. NOLAN (to WEST) What is a challenge coin? WEST How do you not know that? It's a medallion bearing an organization's insignia, given only to those deemed worthy. They're used to show respect or, uh, settle minor disputes. GREY Okay. Closest to the edge wins. BRADFORD gives his coin a push and it slides to the other end of the table, stopping several inches from the edge. HARPER follows suit, and her coin ends up just over the edge of the other side. CROWD Oh! GREY All right. Harper, football's all yours. HARPER Nah, Bradford can have it. GREY You gotta be kidding me. HARPER Nope. Only football I watch is English. GREY (shrugs) Whatever. Community Council will be here in 20. CHEN (to HARPER) Ma'am, would you like me to prepare anything for the meeting? HARPER Uh, coffee. Black. Officer- CHEN Uh, Chen. It's right there. (gestures at her name tag) HARPER No, the only name I know is Nolan's, and you are not him. So today, you are Not Nolan. HARPER walks off and CHEN turns to NOLAN. CHEN I'm Not Nolan. NOLAN It's often how I think of you. CHEN Oh. Funny. Do you have any advice on how to get on her good side? NOLAN I actually don't know that she has one, so good luck. EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD, DAY WEST Hey, nice move. BRADFORD Ooh! Great hands. COACH WILKIE That is AJ. Most pure talent on the team. WEST Kid's gonna get recruited hard. WILKIE Oh, we don't care about that. When AJ joined us, his grades were in the trash. Now he's on the honor roll, wants to go to college. That's what we care about. AJ Hey, you like that move? BRADFORD It's all right against a 12-year-old. You're gonna have to up your footwork, when you get to real competition, though. AJ Nah, I run footwork drills every morning. I'll be ready. BRADFORD And at night? AJ Catching drills. Harder to see the ball, increases hand-eye coordination. Any other questions? BRADFORD No, not at this time. KIARA CLEMSON AJ. AJ What is she doing here? I'll be right back. WILKIE His mom. Just got released a few months ago. Transition's been rough on both of them. WEST What was she in for? WILKIE Armed robbery. Pretty serious crew. KIDS It's Eric Weddle, man. Weddle, Weddle! WEDDLE Hey. Can we play? BRADFORD Weddle. WEDDLE Tim Bradford, is that you? WEST You know him? WEDDLE Man. We played against each other in high school. I sacked Bradford so hard in the championship game, he decided Fallujah was better than turning pro. WOODS Yeah, smart man. The NFL's only getting harder and faster. WEST Yo, you're Robert Woods. I have your USC jersey at home. WEDDLE Whoo! WOODS Me too. BRADFORD Hey, man, great to have you back in L.A., bro. WEDDLE Good to be back. BRADFORD All right. Great. All right. Thanks, guys. WEST Yo. You just bro-hugged Eric Weddle. BRADFORD Don't make it weird. KIARA You know, it's not about what you want. I got to do what I think is best. AJ Oh, now it's about you? I don't want to go! BRADFORD Everything okay? KIARA AJ's dropping football. Got a lot going on right now. Come on. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY – BULLPEN HARPER - tops, and then we go do real police work. CHEN Oh, I see why you chose this. Lowest impact on our day. HARPER Yep. Community meetings are quick and easy. Just don't promise them anything. Whatever the complaint, just nod and say, "We are aware of the problem, and we have a task force working on it." CHEN Ooh, a task force? HARPER Yeah, these busybody types love it when cops say "task force." CHEN Okay. Well, I'll just follow your lead. HARPER Oh, I'm not talking. You are. CHEN Wh- What? HARPER I don't do community meetings. Go on. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY – BRIEFING ROOM CHEN Yeah. Okay. Hi. Uh, I'm Officer Lucy Chen, and the Mid-Wilshire Police Station is proud to partner with you today - ORION There is no partnering with us, until first you partner with the Earth. MAN Oh, come on. ORION What's LAPD doing about the city's lack of drought-tolerant plants? CHEN Oh. Yes. We are aware of this problem, and we have a task force working on it. ORION Oh. Sweet. RAMONA Officer, can you do something about my neighbor? He's constantly feeding the squirrels. CHEN Uh yes. We have a task force working on that. RAMONA A squirrel task force? CHEN Yes, ma'am. RAMONA This is serious. Squirrels attract coyotes, and I have small dogs. And any time I try to talk to my neighbor, he's just hateful. I'm scared for the safety of my babies. CHEN Yeah. Uh, listen, why don't you give me his address, and I'll make sure that the task force is following up. ORION Is there a task force for abandoned cars? There's one in front of my apartment. I'll give you my address. INT. SHAW MEMORIAL, DAY – HALLWAY NOLAN Hey, Jess, it's me. I-I thought I would have heard from you by now. Are you- Are you still in your meeting? Are you having trouble peeing? Because the trick is to- You know, I got to go. Call me when you know. SAWYER Hey, John. NOLAN Hey. SAWYER Appreciate you doing this. NOLAN My pleasure. What are we doing? SAWYER They didn't tell you? NOLAN No. SAWYER Oh, we're hosting our monthly free seminar. NOLAN Great. For who? SAWYER Pregnant mothers. What's wrong? NOLAN Uh, nothing. I couldn't be more excited. INT. LOPEZ/EVERS HOUSE, DAY – LIVING ROOM STACY How's Wesley? LOPEZ Driving me crazy. STACY He was stabbed. LOPEZ Well, yeah, but it's not like any major organs were damaged. STACY God, I miss cop humor. Corporate world is so buttoned up. Everyone's always running scared of H.R. Is Stabby here? LOPEZ No. His mom took him to physical therapy. I was planning a spa day until you said I can make two grand for 8 hours' time. STACY Yep, and trust me, you're gonna love working private security. LOPEZ I've done some moonlighting, but nothing fancy like this. Who am I guarding? STACY Mingus Kemp. He's a high-end jewelry broker from Vegas. Comes to L.A. every month to buy diamonds. You'll keep him safe while our driver runs you around town. LOPEZ Anything else I need to know about the protectee? STACY He thinks he's a player. Inherited the business from his dad. He'll hit on you a little, but he's mostly harmless. LOPEZ Okay. I still get paid if he gets killed, right? STACY Yeah. I wouldn't let him know that, though. EXT. STREET, DAY BRADFORD Hello, Ms. Clemons. I'm Officer Bradford. This is Officer West. We met at the, uh- KIARA I-I remember. What do you want? WEST Just want to make sure everything's all right. Pulled AJ off the team so fast, wanted to make sure there wasn't a problem. KIARA No problem. Thanks for stopping by. BRADFORD Everything okay, buddy? KIARA He's fine. BRADFORD How about you? You seem to be moving out in a hurry. Something going on? KIARA Um, it's none of your damn business. WEST Actually, it is, Ms. Clemons. You're still on parole for armed robbery. BRADFORD Your P.O. know you're moving? KIARA So, what? You gonna violate me? BRADFORD No, nobody wants that. We're just here to help. - Get down! Get down! WEST Control, 7-Adam-19. We have a 246 with a firebomb at our location. Two masked suspects, fleeing south on Gramercy in a black Impala. WEST So, you have no idea who they were? KIARA Not a clue. WEST Come on, Ms. Clemons. I mean, two masked suspects and a Molotov cocktail - that wasn't some random act of violence. You were targeted. Tell me why. KIARA Am I under arrest? WEST Of course not. KIARA Then can I go? WEST Not yet. Look, I just need a list of the personal property that was damaged during the fire. BRADFORD Hey, man. Hit me. I wasn't gonna say it earlier, but, uh you got some serious talent. If you're running drills every morning on your own, you clearly love the sport. AJ Yes, sir. I, uh take this ball with me everywhere I go. BRADFORD Sounds like me. You know, in some ways, this game saved me. AJ How? BRADFORD You know, growing up in my house was a bit chaotic. AJ Yeah, I, um I know a little something about that. BRADFORD My old man had a hair trigger. Never knew what would set him off. And football was the only place I had any control. AJ Yeah, I, um I know a little something about that, too. BRADFORD Football taught me discipline, teamwork. It wasn't just a game. AJ Yeah? And, uh, what game are we playing right now, huh? We connect over sports and then I talk about my mom behind her back? BRADFORD I'd never ask you to do that. But, look, if you ever need anything just let me know, all right? INT. SUV, DAY – LOPEZ/KEMP KEMP You're too pretty to be a cop. LOPEZ Sir, I think we should keep this professional. KEMP Of course. Of course. How about a selfie? LOPEZ Sorry, that would compromise security. KEMP Right. Right. Yeah. No, um you know, I knew that. That was- That was- That was a test. Hey, you want to see something? By the end of today, this will be filled with $2 million in diamonds, Angela. You ever seen, uh, $2 million before? LOPEZ Saw 10 times that in a drug raid in a cartel stash house. Had a bunch of brains scattered across it, though. KEMP Cool. Yeah. EXT. STORM DRAIN, DAY CHEN Control, 7-Adam-15, show us Premise Check, Code 6. DISPATCH Copy that. CHEN Okay, so- According to Mr. Elson, there are vagrants squatting in the storm drain. HARPER Great job. We are about to go fishing in the armpit of Los Angeles, full of the complete hepatitis alphabet, not to mention rats. You first. CHEN Okay, it's disgusting, but isn't the whole point of community policing to- HARPER No, Not Nolan. The whole point of any kind of policing is to do what I tell you. Trust me, you don't want to be good at community policing. CHEN Why? HARPER Once the higher-ups see it, then running community meetings will be all they will ever let you do. CHEN Okay. HARPER LAPD. Anyone in here? What were they smoking? CHEN Uh, it smells like burned donuts from a plastic oven. That's definitely meth. HARPER And the pipe's still warm. Keep your eyes open. CHEN Mm-hmm. HARPER Clear. CHEN Clear. METH HEAD Aaah! CHEN Are you okay? HARPER Behind you! - Hook him up. CHEN Yeah. Thank you. CHEN He got me good. HARPER Forget what I said earlier. Community meetings are clearly all you're good for. INT. SHAW MEMORIAL, DAY – COMMUNITY AREA SAWYER Trust me, there's gonna be many times your child's first year where you're gonna want to rush to the Internet to check out their symptoms. Resist that urge. Yes? ELLA Um- If the dad was doing drugs when we made my baby – SAWYER There's no evidence that a father's addiction affects the baby. ELLA Okay. Thank you. SAWYER You're welcome. Okay. Now it's time to introduce Officer Nolan. John? NOLAN Yes. SAWYER Officer Nolan is gonna show you how to properly install an infant's car seat. NOLAN Yes, I will. SAWYER Yeah. NOLAN You can't- You can't do that? SAWYER No. I mean, pregnant mothers feel more comfortable when it comes from a police officer. NOLAN Really? SAWYER I mean, don't get me started. Nine years to become a doctor and they trust a handsome cop more? NOLAN Well, to be fair, a handsome cop in a super-cool uniform. Hi, guys. I'm, uh, Officer Nolan, and, um, uh, car seats are the safest way to transport your soon-to-be bundles of joy, and it's the law. So, uh installation is super-simple. We're gonna start with the base. Guys, they make this stuff just idiot-proof. SAWYER It's backwards. NOLAN And it's- it's- it's- this is forwards, which is, of course is wrong, 'cause you want it backwards. The baby has to face the- Again, guys, idiot-proof. So, simply take these security straps and use the- SAWYER I think the word that you're looking for is "latch." NOLAN "Latch." Yes. I'm so sorry. I have to take this call. SAWYER It can't wait? NOLAN It- It really can't. I'm- I'm- One- Yes? Hey. How's it going? Um- No, no, I'm whispering because I-I'm right in the middle of a thing. Right, no, no, you can just tell me. LANCE Get up. ELLA You can't be here. LANCE Get- Get up. ELLA No, you can't be here. LANCE Get up. ELLA The judge said. LANCE She's my kid, too. NOLAN Hey, let her go. LANCE Back off! This is between us! NOLAN Hold it. Get over. Give me your hands. Are you okay? ELLA Yeah. Thank you. SAWYER You're gonna need stitches. INT. STORM DRAIN, DAY HARPER Thanks. Something on your mind? CHEN No, ma'am. HARPER Yeah, that's what I thought. CHEN You're wrong about me. HARPER Uh, no, I'm not. CHEN I can do so much more than just community meetings. HARPER You're right. You're probably really good at paperwork. But you can't fight. CHEN I can fight. I've gone toe-to-toe with plenty of suspects and won. HARPER Not that one. CHEN He's huge! HARPER And yet, I took him and his buddy. You want to hit me right now, don't you? Yeah, I see it in your eyes. Someone a little more your size. Well, come on. CHEN What? HARPER Hit me, Not Nolan. That is an order. CHEN Hey- HARPER Do it for real! Come for me like that tweaker came for you! Now! Aah! Stay down, and get used to that position. Because in case you didn't know, you are not a 6'2", 180-pound man. Now, Tim might be a good T.O., but he can't teach you how to fight like a girl. We get a higher show of force, especially from men. So, guess what, sweetheart? You are always going to be tested, and when you are alone against a desperate suspect, and you are between them and freedom, your thoughts can never be, "Oh, my, he's bigger than me." Look here, Not Nolan, if you're going to survive these streets as a 5'6" woman and one of color, no less, you better learn what these boys don't know to teach. INT. SHAW MEMORIAL, DAY – TREATMENT ROOM NOLAN You ever think about having another kid? SAWYER I did, for the first three or four years after Oliver was born. NOLAN Then what happened? SAWYER Then I spent too much time in emergency rooms. I don't have to tell you there's there's so much tragedy out there. I just I can't bring another life into it. NOLAN Jess. Hey. RUSSO Hey. I-I-I couldn't get in touch with you, so I called Grey, and he said you were he- Oh, my God. What happened? NOLAN Just a knife fight. No big deal. RUSSO Are you okay? SAWYER I'm gonna leave you two alone. It's nice seeing you again. RUSSO Yes, yes, you, as well. Thank you. Uh- I'm sorry it took so long. I just, I needed to have some time to process. NOLAN No, okay. No, I get it, I see. So, you're pregnant. RUSSO No, I'm not. NOLAN Okay. O-Okay, yeah, that's great, too- RUSSO But I want to be. NOLAN I'm sorry, you're gonna have to help me out here a little bit, Jessica. I'm I'm a little confused. RUSSO Yes, well, I was, too, at first. And when I took the pregnancy test and it came back negative, I was just- I was so disappointed. And I-I-I couldn't shake it. NOLAN No, I- Okay. Um- It's just a little surprising. RUSSO I know. I was I was surprised, too. Look, I never wanted to be a mom before. But being with you - it changed me. You see the good in people. You do the right thing, even when it costs you. I miss that part of myself. Are- Are you against having another kid? NOLAN No. No. No, I ju- Um You're just throwing a lot at me right now. RUSSO I know, I know. NOLAN And I'm not quite sure what to say. RUSSO Okay, then don't say anything. Okay? At least not yet. NOLAN Right. RUSSO I've had the whole morning to think about this, and now it's your turn. We'll talk later. NOLAN Right. Good idea. RUSSO Okay. NOLAN Okay. EXT. SIDEWALK, DAY KEMP I am ahead of schedule. I'm never ahead of schedule. You're good. LOPEZ Yes, I am. KEMP You know, with my businesses growing like crazy, I actually think I need to hire a security chief here in L.A. LOPEZ I already have a job, Mingus. KEMP But does it pay you a quarter mill a year? LOPEZ Not at the present, no. KEMP I haven't even gotten to the perks yet. LEV Hey. Hey, hey. LOPEZ Police! Move and you're dead. KEMP What the hell are you doing? This is my cousin, Lev. I asked him to meet us here. You okay? LEV Yeah. KEMP Let's go. LEV Yeah. What is her problem? INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY – SALLY PORT CHEN Only two more nuisance complaints. We can knock them out once we get back on the street. You were right. I should've followed your playbook at the community meeting. That was my bad. So, uh, you got a challenge coin from the governor. What's he like? HARPER You know what, Not Nolan, I don't really do chit-chat. CHEN Uh, okay. Uh, look. I want to learn how to do the job the way you do it. Be like you. HARPER No, you don't. CHEN Are you kidding? You're a decorated detective with a storied undercover career, not to mention the governor personally gave you one of his challenge coins. I mean, that's huge. HARPER What's huge is the cost of having a career like mine. CHEN What do you mean? HARPER Hopefully you never find out. Because none of the commendations or the promotions or even the challenge coins will ever make up for what I've lost. So don't be me. I don't even want to be me. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY – RECEPTION AREA GREY Are you sure you're okay to keep working? Officer Nolan. NOLAN What? Um yes, sir. What did you say? GREY Your arm. You want to take the rest of the day? NOLAN Oh, no. I'm- I'm- No, I'm fine. Thank you, I'm good. GREY All right. NOLAN Um, sir, how long had you been a cop when your daughter was born? GREY Two years. NOLAN What was that like, having a baby at home and being on patrol? GREY Long days at work, late nights at home. Trying to master two jobs at the same time. It was hell. Only good sleep I got was in the back of my shop during lunch. Yeah. Yeah, but she was worth it. NOLAN Yeah, kids always are. GREY Why are you asking? NOLAN No reason, sir. GREY Mm-hmm. How's Jessica? NOLAN She's great, sir. GREY Give her my best. NOLAN I will. AJ Hey. Hey. I need your help. NOLAN What's wrong? AJ I'm I'm looking for Officer Bradford. GREY He's out on patrol, son. What's going on? AJ It's my mom. She's missing. AJ My mom went to borrow her cousin's car, so we could get out of town, but she never came back. BRADFORD When was this? AJ Right after you all left. WEST Wait, that was hours ago. Have you spoken with your cousin? AJ Yeah. He said my mom never showed. I-I tried calling, texting. I'm telling you guys, something happened. BRADFORD We believe you, but now it's time for you to be straight with us. Okay? Does this have anything to do with the people who firebombed her car? AJ, I know you're scared. I get it. But you're not betraying your mom's trust by telling us what's going on. Let us help her. AJ A few weeks back, one of my mom's ex-boyfriends started hounding her about being a getaway driver in some heist he was putting together. BRADFORD She agree to do it? AJ Hell, no. My mom isn't about that life anymore. She swore never to risk going back to prison and not being there for me. BRADFORD Okay, so she said no. What'd the ex-boyfriend say? AJ He said he was gonna kill me if she didn't do it. WEST That's why she pulled you off the team, why she wanted to get you out of the city to protect you. GREY What's the ex-boyfriend's name? AJ Ian Shaunesy. GREY So if he grabbed her, it was to force her into pulling the robbery. BRADFORD Which means it's happening soon. WEST AJ, do you know what the target is? AJ No, all I know is that it's happening downtown. GREY All right. You guys get down there. I'll get detectives on this. Put a BOLO out on the mom and the ex-boyfriend. BRADFORD It's gonna be okay. All right? INT. PATROL UNIT – BRADFORD/WEST WEST Outside of actually spotting AJ's mother or her ex-boyfriend, what exactly are we looking for? BRADFORD Robbery targets. There are a dozen banks and payday lenders between here and Flower. WEST So, how do we whittle it down? BRADFORD Look for anything odd or out of the ordinary. WEST Well, this is downtown L.A. That describes everything. - What's up? What's going on? LOPEZ Why are you patrolling downtown? WEST How do you know where we are? LOPEZ I just saw you drive by. WEST We, uh, got intel on a possible heist in the area. LOPEZ What's the target? WEST Unknown. LOPEZ I'm on 5th and Hill. You just passed me, working a security detail on what could be a potential target. Gotta be honest with you, I wouldn't hate having an escort. Excuse me. We need to leave now. KEMP I am in the middle of a conversation. LOPEZ No, you're at the end of it. Say goodbye to the pretty lady. KEMP Hey, what - LOPEZ Come on. KEMP Are you out of your mind? LOPEZ Go, go, go, go, go! Police! - Give up the damn case. KEMP What? LOPEZ You're insured. Give up the damn case, or they'll kill us. KEMP No, your job is to protect my merchandise. LOPEZ My job is to keep you alive, and I'm nine bullets from failing. Give up the case! IAN Wait! Hold fire! Let's go, let's go. Cover me. Open the door. Open the door! Right now. Open it. Let's go! BRADFORD Drop the guns! Do it now! LOPEZ Drop your guns right now! BRADFORD Let's go, back up. Back away from the car. Get down on your knees. Down on your knees! Spread your arms. WEST You okay? LOPEZ I am now. BRADFORD Step out of the car, get your hands where I can see them. Let's go. KIARA They kidnapped me. Forced me into this. BRADFORD I know. AJ told us everything. But I got to place you under arrest, until we work something out with the D.A. Put your hands up there. KEMP Is it safe? LOPEZ All clear. WEST Hey, hey, hey. No, no. That's evidence now. You'll have to come collect it from the station, after we process it. KEMP Can you do something? LOPEZ Nope. EXT. STREET, DAY – BOSK’S HOUSE CHEN And this marks the last stop on our community policing tour. HARPER Bradford and West are facing off against heist crews, and we are here to? CHEN To talk to a neighbor about feeding squirrels. Sorry. HARPER Make it up to me by getting a start on that paperwork. BOSK What? HARPER Sir, your neighbors are complaining that you are feeding squirrels. BOSK So what? HARPER Los Angeles Municipal Code 53.06.5, which says it is illegal to feed wild animals. Punishable by a fine of up to $1,000, and/or six months' imprisonment. BOSK They're squirrels. HARPER Doesn't matter. What happened to your hand? BOSK It was a lawn mower. Are we done? HARPER Yes, sir. Have a good one. CHEN Hey, uh, so, should I mark that down as being given a verbal warning? HARPER No, run a background check. EXT. SIDE STREET, DAY CHEN You want to give me a hint at what we're doing here? HARPER The guy was missing two fingers. Damage like that was caused by an explosive device. CHEN Maybe he was in the military. HARPER He said it was a lawn mower. CHEN Ernie Bosk. Records check are negative on any military or law-enforcement service. HARPER You studied bombings in the Academy? CHEN Mm. HARPER Did they cover the UCLA bombings in 2009? CHEN Yeah, of course. They recovered an unexploded pipe bomb. HARPER With a red hair inside of it. CHEN You think that's him. HARPER Well, we'll need a DNA sample to be sure, but- Whoa, what are you doing? CHEN Getting a warrant. HARPER We don't need one if we can get a sample from his trash cans. And I can search that without a warrant. CHEN Okay. What happens if you get caught? You know, if you're right, this guy makes bombs. You really want him throwing one your way? HARPER Not really. CHEN Well, then you're gonna need someone to distract him. CHEN Hi. How are you? BOSK What do you want? CHEN Uh, to talk to you about the importance of drought-resistant vegetation. I know it's a boring topic, but if you just give me three minutes, I guarantee that I will make it worth your while. Uh, each year, we waste millions of gallons of water on plants and flowers that are non-conducive to Southern California's climate- BOSK I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't care. CHEN Uh, uh, sir, please - Um, could, could I have a glass of water? I- I've been out all morning. BOSK Maybe you should be more drought-resistant. CHEN Yes, sir. The water? BOSK Fine. INT. BOSK’S HOUSE CHEN Sir? The water? BOSK You a cop, too? CHEN Uh, yeah. That's my partner outside conducting a lawful search, so you just need to relax. Harper, he's running! HARPER Hey. 7-Adam-15, start me up another unit, 5611, Code 3. CHEN Turn around. Hands where I can see them. What the hell was that? BOSK Burglar alarm system. I built it myself. It's my own private DMZ. There are pressure plates all throughout the floor. They're rigged to IEDs. You take one wrong step, they'll be cleaning you off the ceiling with a squeegee. HARPER Chen! CHEN No. Harper, don't come inside the house. It's booby-trapped. No, stay! Don't come in. It's rigged. HARPER Where's Bosk? CHEN In the back room. He's arming a bomb, a big-ass bomb. You got to get clear of the house, radio the bomb squad, and clear the neighborhood. Mr. Bosk, you don't need to do this. BOSK Why not? I'm caught. May as well go out with a bang. CHEN How long ago did you rig the house? Months? Years? BOSK Almost a decade. I've been waiting that long for cops to show up on my doorstep. CHEN A decade. Avoiding pressure plates. -- Let go of the wire slowly. Turn around. Hands behind your back. Do it now! BOSK Don't you want me to disarm the bombs before you cuff me? CHEN Nope. My guess is you'd enter a code that would set it all off. So we're going out the window. HARPER Hey. CHEN Uh, house is still booby-trapped, but he didn't finish rigging the fertilizer bomb, so- HARPER Nice work. CHEN You got him? HARPER Uh-huh. Yeah. CHEN All right. HARPER You gonna puke? CHEN No. No. No. Maybe. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION - HALLWAY LOPEZ How you doing? KEMP Well, my hands stopped shaking about 15 minutes ago. That's a good sign, right? LOPEZ Yep. KEMP Oh, hey, um, I just wanted to say thanks. LOPEZ You're welcome. KEMP Sorry if I was such a, you know. LOPEZ Douche? KEMP Yeah. Uh, but listen, please come be my head of security. I'll give you a 100K bonus. LOPEZ No. It's not about the money. All today did was remind me how much I love being a cop. All these officers, including the two that saved our bacon - they're my family. And I guess I'm not ready to say bye. However, I will take a "save your life bonus" if you're still feeling generous. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, NIGHT – RECEPTION AREA CHEN Hey. Nice working with you today. HARPER Yeah, you, too. Look, I was wrong to discourage you today. Go as far as you want in this job. You say you want to be a cop like me, screw that. Be better than me. You got what it takes, Not Nolan. CHEN I heard you call me Chen back at the house. I know you know my name. Um would it be all right if I asked you for advice, from time to time? HARPER Sure. Just not too often. I don't want to mess up the whole lone wolf persona I got going on. INT. NOLAN’S HOUSE, NIGHT RUSSO It's, um, presumptuous, I know, but I was hoping we'd have cause to celebrate. But we don't, do we? NOLAN I'm sorry. RUSSO And that's it? There's There's no room for discussion? NOLAN Jessica, um I love being a father - RUSSO And I would love to be a mom. NOLAN And I want that for you. I do. But for me, I'm not ready to be a father again. Not just yet. RUSSO Okay. What does that mean? NOLAN You're already through the steepest part of your career, but me, I'm I'm still just finding my footing. And I gave up my first path 20 years ago. And I can't do that again. But if you can just be patient with me, we can come back to this in a year, two years tops – RUSSO Years? No. Yeah, Nolan, um it doesn't exactly work like that for women. I mean, I can't I can't just sit around and wait for the hopes that maybe someday you'll be ready. I would resent you. And I would hate you. I don't ever want that. NOLAN So, what does that mean? RUSSO I'm I'm gonna go home. And I'll come back tomorrow for my stuff when you're not here. NOLAN Jess - EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD, DAY KIARA There you go. BRADFORD Thanks. You ready? Hike! KIARA Attaboy! WEST Nice! BRADFORD There you go! - You know, AJ, back in high school, I was ranked one of the top quarterbacks in the state. WEDDLE I could believe that. The interceptions you threw me were always perfect spirals. So let's see if you still got the skills. You and AJ versus me and the rook. BRADFORD Let's go. WEST Let's do this. KIARA Show 'em what you got, baby. AJ I always do, Mama. Hey, uh, don't get your ankles broke, old man. WEST Kid, I am 26. Don't play me. AJ Ooh, and you about to get dusted by a 14-year-old. How sad is that? WEDDLE LAPD has great medical coverage, right? BRADFORD Yeah, yeah, very funny. WEDDLE Real funny when you're gonna be on the ground smashed. BRADFORD Five-Mississippi. WEDDLE Whoa! Old lady, huh? BRADFORD Okay. Make it three. Hike! WEDDLE One, two, three. BRADFORD You didn't say "Mississippi"! Category:Transcripts